Situations
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Jay used to visit the ravine for only one purpose...she was the best he'd ever had. Amy keeps going back for only one purpose...he was the best she'd ever had. Jay, Amy, and their relationship with each other and the ravine.


((I do not own Degrassi or its characters; however I wish I owned the ravine. I also don't own this song 'Situations' by Escape the Fate.))

Summary: No one ever really writes about Jay and Amy. So I am. This is the story about their relationship with each other and the ravine. They weren't in love, they weren't even in like, they were just in lust. Or maybe it was just simply an understanding. Or maybe they were both just scum bags. We'll never know. But this is what I think about their situation.

"**Situations"**

_**Situations are irrelevant now. **_

As I lay back, I tried to let the thoughts running through my head disappear. You know the kind; the ones telling you that what you're doing is wrong. It's called your conscience I suppose. I've always taken a backseat to my conscience and slammed my foot on the go pedal when it came to my hormones. Some people think I'm a slut but I'm really not. See, my parents ignore me. Well my mother anyways. Her thousands of boyfriends or just random guys she brings home from bars try not to acknowledge me, but when they do it's usually to hit on me. I try to tell myself I'm better than that, better than doing some disgusting slime ball that would hit on my daughter. But truth be told…I'm not. I'm so desperate for male attention that I'll do anything for it. That's why I come to the ravine every night. It's not like my mom cares when I don't come home at night. It makes me feel wanted that all the guys there want to hook up with me, more than once. I know it's not right but I just can't stop doing it. It makes me feel good about myself and in the end I guess that's all that matters. I know I should have stopped going to the ravine, but not nearly as much as I know I should have stopped hooking up with my best friend's boyfriend. This is worse than anything I've ever done. Because this time I'm not just hurting myself. But every night I keep coming back for more. I don't know if it's his touch or his kiss, but Jay Hogart is definitely the best out of anyone I've ever had. Now I can see why Alex stays with him through all the fights. I thought Sean Cameron was good, but his whiney still in love with Emma angst ass was nothing compared to Jay. When you're with Jay all your worries just seem to melt away.

_**She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes**_

Amy and I have kept up this very steamy van façade for over three months now. Sure cheating on Alex with her best friend is the worst thing I could ever do; blah, blah, blah. But there's something about Amy that just keeps me going back for more every night. We just have this sexual thing where we seem to push each other's buttons better than anyone else. With all her rage and all the fighting it gave Alex and I passion, and don't get me wrong Alex was good; but Amy is the best I've ever had. No one has ever been better than her. These two hours in this van is the best part of the day. When you're with Amy nothing else in the world matters, that's how she makes you feel.

_**I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night**_

Once I told Jay I didn't want to hook up with him anymore because I felt like it was wrong. You know what he did? He kissed me, put my hand on his, and ran it up my thigh. You think that would have made me want to stop even more, but it didn't. I just let him keep going. It's like I'm in ecstasy or temporarily in love with him or something. But in the morning it's completely gone. It's the craziest thing.

_**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**_

Unlike me, Amy sometimes still has a conscience. But when she's around me, I don't let her get away with it. I bring her back to the reality of this feel good situation, literally. And when I do, she's like an animal. She pushes me up against the wall and has her way with me. Now don't think I don't like being ravished by a beautiful sultry blonde or anything, but it's like I'm a slave. It makes me want to get away from the scene of the crime as soon as possible. Not that she has a problem with that or anything. Whenever we wake up in the morning we can't believe we let it happen, yet again, and we vow to forget it happened.

_**Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.**_

But every night she comes trotting into the ravine in her stilettos, short skirts, barely covering her cleavage tops, and that irresistible dark red lipstick. I'll watch her for a while, giving half a dozen guys her phone number on a napkin, kissing it and walking away. It doesn't take long for my body to ache for those beautiful dark red lips full of secrets and poison all over me. And before you know it, we're fucking each other's brains out. We don't have sex, we don't make love, we simply just fuck. It means nothing and it's useless really, but we can't stop doing it. It's like an addiction.

_**The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap**_

_**It's way too full, she said once you have me you'll always come back.**_

I hate him, more than anything. He makes me want to do something that makes me feel so bad. But it makes me hate myself even more because I love to hate him; because being bad feels so damn good. Every time he tells me we're not going to do this again, I simply just say "Doll, once you have me you'll always come back." And he always does. It's like a fucking curse. The best kind you could ever have.

_**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**_  
_**  
Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.**_

We try to resist each other, we really do. But we just can't. The truth is that we just both have too much hate. Alex is too good for that. But Amy and I are two of a kind. We're both not good enough for her, we're haters, and we're ultimately lower than the muck you find in your shower drain. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. I love the lying, the secrets, and of course the actual dirty deed itself. I know she loves the lying too. I think that's what keeps her coming back. God I love the girls who love to hate.

_**I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me.**_

You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate. [Dirty Breathing

Over these past few months, we've learned to stop fighting it. I love it, and so does he. We can finally accept that. Every night I let him ravish me on the floor of this dirty shag carpeted van, and I love every second of it. That's right, I said it. Jay Hogart is the best fuck I've ever had. And I don't feel guilty about it. Damn I love the ones who love to hate, they're always the best.

_**(Whoa) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your latest fashion**_

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your favorite passion

-X-

What do you think?


End file.
